Paper Planes
by CherryGenocyde
Summary: When Freckles is feeling down, Barton's always there to cheer him up. [it's pretty cute.]
1. Paper Planes

The archer could see from his little perch in the lab that Bruce wasn't having a good day. Tony was fucking off fighting with Steve and nothing was really getting accomplished. So naturally Clint hatched an idea that involved a stack of papers, a pen, and a bit of folding.  
Clint hand writing was like chicken scratch and he knew it so the first on he did was a crude drawing, that makes everyone happy right? He folded the piece of paper into a little plane and threw over to Bruce landing in in his curly brown hair.  
Bruce pulled it out of his hair and opened it; he looked around grimacing until he locked eyes with Clint. He balled up the paper and though it in the trash with a huff. So as luck would have it, not everyone liked sexual stick figure drawings.  
So Clint tried again but this time it was a little note that read _"You look really good in that lab coat, Freckles."_ This time he threw it and landed it right in front of him. A small smile lit up Bruce's face as he read it folding it and placing in his lab coat pocket. Clint must have sent about a hundred of those little note ranging from _"Let's play doctor"_ to _"I bet they won't even notice If I came down there and bent you over." _  
He was down to his last sheet of paper and he knew he had to make this one count. So he wrote three little words that he knew would mean just as much to freckles as it did to him. _"I love you" _When Bruce got it he was all smiles he wrote something down on the paper and threw the plane right back. _"I love you, too"_


	2. Where do birds sleep?

Okay so maybe the fact that it was Clint's birthday this month slipped Bruce's mind. But the doctor was busy what with starting as a physics professor down at the local university and becoming the for most authority on genetic mutations and gamma radiation. It still didn't excuse him for forgetting. So the day before he dragged Natasha out to help him find something. Not that he couldn't do that on his own, he was just worried he might over think things and get anxious, then what happened if you know he hulked out. So in short Natasha was there to act as a friend and keep him in check. They roamed all over New York looking for something and after countless hours still came up empty handed. It wasn't until they got home and found Steve and little adorable Peter sitting on his laptop fiddling around with things when they came across a giant nest like bed that was so plush and full of pillows. It was perfect of the archer. They could stick it up in the loft they shared above the lab Bruce thought.  
"Ah sh- Sugar." He said catching himself being as there was a toddler in the room. "I'm not going to be able to get it here by tomorrow. Before Clint gets back from that mission of his."  
Steve looked at him with a knowing smile. "I can call Pepper up and have her get it rushed delivered. It should be here by morning that way"  
Bruce thinks that's the first time he's actually wanted to hug Steve, like ever. When morning rolled around the bed was there where it needed to be, Bruce looked at Pepper who was holding a clip board and discussing how the shipment was an hour late and it was a bit unacceptable. "I think Tony needs to start paying you more. This is amazing."  
She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek. "You and me both, you two better enjoy that thing."  
Clint had come home early before Bruce had even put a big obnoxious bow on his present and nearly died right there on the spot. There were a string of words that Bruce didn't quite here because Clint's mouth was moving a mile a minute. "You're welcome" The Scientist said with a smile and Clint pushed him into the nest. "And here I though you forgot my birthday," The archer purred.


	3. Carry On My Wayward Son

When Tony's not around and Bruce has the lab all to himself he likes to listen to music. His music taste is vast, I've heard him listening too everything from Beethoven to synth euro trash pop. But today he was in a classic type of mood, nothing loud like Stark usually listen's too. It was soft It started off with him humming along with Kansas. He was focused on what he was doing he barely knew that I was up on my perch watching him with a fond smile on my face. Time passes quickly when you're enjoying something by the time the clock rolled around to He's singing along. I know it's his alone time where he just gets to be with himself and his thoughts. But it's just too good to not drop in on some time.


End file.
